


- Prompt - Soulmates a "real thing"

by Danica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danica/pseuds/Danica
Summary: I like soulmate fics. However they all seem to happen in a world, where soulmates are common. I would like to see stories about what would happen if soulmates suddenly become a real thing tomorrow (in the real world / not a fic-world).





	

I like soulmate fics. However they all seem to happen in a world, where soulmates are common. I would like to see stories about what would happen if soulmates suddenly become a real thing tomorrow (in the real world / not a fic-world).

I imagine people would start dreaming about their soulmate's life (and their own), when they turn 20. Also everyone already over that age.

Might be other ways of finding soulmates - not important. Just want to see soulmates suddenly becoming a real thing world wide.


End file.
